What's mine is mine no matter what
by dannyrgz
Summary: AU where Vlad is Danny's Biological dad. (badger cereal)
1. Mistake

Jack and Madeline Fenton seem like your average happily married couple, aside from them being ghost hunters of course. They had their arguments and debates, but what couple doesn't really? Their debating especially got worse around the holidays, much to their son's dismay. The couple had two wonderful children, Jasmine and Danny Fenton.

Jasmine was a pretty girl, a genius and very mature for her age, even though she likes to be referred to as an adult. Danny, on the other hand, got average grades that were barely passing and wasn't very popular at his school. He seemed like your typical outcast kid with only two close friends, but Danny wasn't normal, actually he was far from it. Danny was a half human and half ghost hybrid. No body knew Danny's secret except his older sister, Jaz, his two closest friends, Sam and Tucker, and his mother, Maddie. At least those were all the people Danny was sure knew his secret. Danny was the town hero, always protecting everyone from the ghost attacks that happen there.

Danny's parents were unique because not many children can say that their mom and dad are ghost hunters. Often his father, Jack, would make weapons or devices that could potentially hurt Danny, but none have actually done some serious damage. Other than the ghost business, the Fentons were a very happy, picture-perfect family, but it wasn't always like that.

15 years ago

"Jack dear, it's getting awfully late. Is there something that you might have forgotten today?" Maddie asked her husband, who was feeding Jaz a bottle of milk while also trying to upgrade one of his ghost weapons. She stares are her husband with an almost nervous looking smile.

"Ahh..." Jack had a confused look, as he tries to understand what Maddie is talking about. He and Maddie have been married for 5 years now, with a beautiful 1 year old daughter. It has been a rocky marriage for a while now, but the two love each other too deeply to let things seriously ruin their relationship. That was until now.

"...Something significant, having to do with today's date of May 9th." Maddie says while gesturing to a calendar that says 'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY' and has one of their wedding pictures tapped to it.

"9th. 9th. 9th... 9th!. 9th? Nope, still not catching a drift."

"Our anniversary, dear? Oh well, I guess it just slipped your mind." She says with a fake smile and then begins shaking in anger. "FOR THE 5TH YEAR IN A ROW!" Maddie then slams her fist on the table, startling Jasmine and making her begin to whine. "GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD JACK FENTON, THERE ARE OTHER THINGS MORE IMPORTANT THAN GHOST!" Maddie then storms off slamming the door, leaving a surprised Jack and her crying daughter.

Maddie got into her car, which didn't have any ghost gadgets on it. Where was she to go? She could always go to her sister, but she was going through a nasty divorce at the moment. She decided against it, where else did she have to go? She contemplated for a while before she finally realized where she could go. To her old college buddy, Vlad Masters.

Jack, Maddie, and Vlad had all been best friends during college, until one day Vlad had an accident that gave Vlad ecto-acne and he had to be hospitalized for the rest of his college days. Jack doesn't know, but Vlad also became half ghost because of the accident. Maddie didn't tell him because she didn't want Jack to annoy Vlad with questions. After the accident Vlad already hated him, she didn't want to make matters worse. The only reason Maddie knew was because when she visited Vlad at the hospital once, he had transformed into a ghost in front of her on accident. Back then Vlad couldn't control his powers, but he seems to be doing just fine now. Vlad has slowly been becoming a very wealthy and powerful man, I mean he _is_ a millionaire right now. Maddie has somewhat kept in touch with Vlad and knew where he lived in Wisconsin.

After hours of driving, taking occasional breaks here and there, Maddie finally got to Vlad's house. It was almost like a castle, but not quite, but either way it was very impressive. Maddie rings the doorbell and when it opens she sees a very surprised Vlad.

"Maddie dear, what are you doing ? What's wrong? You don't look so well." Maddie, who had been ignoring how awful she felt finally broke down

"It's Jack. He forgot again Vlad! It's like he doesn't even care about me as much as he cares about his stupid ghost." She says as she began crying harder. Vlad brought her in for a hug.

"Madeline, he does not deserve someone as precious as you. You are perfect and any man would be lucky to have you. I know this may not be the time or place to tell you this, but..." With his fingers, he takes Maddie's chin and makes her look up at him. "I have been in love with you since the first day I met you." Maddie's eyes widen a bit as she stares at Vlad with doubt in her mind

Maddie was weak and vulnerable. She felt hurt by her husband to the point that she really couldn't think things through. Which had been a horrible mistake she would regret for the rest of her life. She tricked herself into believing that spending a night with Vlad would be okay, when in reality it wasn't. The morning after, she woke up in bed with Vlad and that's when it all came crashing down on her. She slept with Vlad, even though she was married and loved Jack. She was disgusted with herself, quickly collected her clothes and took his helicopter back home.

Vlad woke up an hour and a half later trying to feel for Maddie to bring her closer when he realized she was gone. He looked throughout his house and found out she had left in his copter. Heartbroken, Vlad began to feel used. Maddie had use him for comfort, she had lead him on, only to throw him back into the dreadful world of loneliness once again. Being deceived and being betrayed are not things Vlad took lightly. Madeline had just crossed an unforgivable line and someday she would regret it

When Maddie made it home, she found Jack going crazy trying to find her and get her to forgive him. She was bombarded with 'I'm sorry' gifts and Jack constantly apologizing to her. How could she not forgive him? After all, she loved him, she loved him so much that she decided never to tell him about her one night stand. It would become another skeleton in her closet. Yes, she will just forget and pretend it was all just one big nightmare.

Just forget

9 months later she gave birth to her wonderful baby boy, Daniel.

Just forget

One night at the hospital, while breast feeding Danny, Maddie noticed his eyes turning to a bright green. Then suddenly Danny's hair turned white too!

No it can't be. Just forget. Just forget. Just forget. Danny is Jack's son, not Vlad's

A couple nights later Danny turned invisible and there was no mistaking it. Danny was a half human half ghost hybrid. There was only one way that this would be possible, Vlad was Danny's biological father. Another skeleton, Maddie had to unpleasantly put in the closet. Not only did she have to lie to Jack, but now to Danny as well. And if Vlad ever came back into the equation she would have to deny and keep Danny away from him.

All she had to do was lie, deny, and forget. Also, she now has to cut all contact with Vlad and she'll be safe.

It worked for another 14 years until one day when Jack burst into the room looking excited

"Maddie, look at what Vladdy sent us! It's an invitation to the 20th year college reunion!" Jack's excited smile stretched throughout his face."It's going to be at his house in Wisconsin. We can bring Jazzy-pants and Danny too!" Maddie couldn't do anything, she was in too much shock to move.

"It's next weekend. I can't wait to see V-man again. Can you believe it's been 20 years since we've even spoken to the guy?" Jack kept on rambling, with Maddie not paying much attention. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Danny is going to meet Vlad? Jack is going to talk to Vlad? This certainly didn't sound good. Maddie found herself hoping that next week would never come, but it came sooner than she would have liked.

Maddie now found herself at the front door of a house the size of a castle, bigger than it was 15 years ago, with her two children and her husband. All waiting for the the man, who she really didn't want to see again, to open the door.

When he did, he greeted them.

"Jack, Maddie..." He paused for a moment and then looks at Danny and affectionately says, "And Daniel, what a lovely son you have Madeline. Come in, come in." 'Does he know? Does he know who Danny is?' Maddie began to ask herself.

After Vlad had convinced the Fentons to stay, he began showing them to their rooms. Jasmine first, then Danny, and finally Jack and Maddie. Jack runs into the room first, hoping to find the Dairy King in there. Before Maddie could walk in after her husband, Vlad grabs her wrist and stops her.

"Trust me Madeline, I know." Vlad says with venom in his voice and walks off leaving Maddie, who wore a horrified expression and was now too stunned to move

 **I'll try updating soon. Leave your reviews and comments if you want. See you guys later.**


	2. My Little Badger

14 years prior

No one has been home in hours since I've began staking out the house. Not Jack, Madeline, nor their 2 year old daughter Jazz. Ah well suits me all the more, it makes putting up these hidden cameras easier. It has been 8 months since the incident with Maddie happened and it still makes my blood boil when I begin to think about it. I've been trying to come up with a revenge plan, but nothing I come up with will make her suffer as I did. Instead, I have decided to put up cameras and illegally spy on the Fentons. After that, I will begin formulating a plot against her. With these past few months, I have found myself despising the women more and more, but no matter how much I do, I can never fully hate her. Although, just because I don't hate her as I do Jack, doesn't mean I shouldn't want her to suffer. No, actually I think she should most definitely suffer. It'd be good to have her feel as I did when she abused my affection. She used and tricked me, for that she will be sorry. All I have wanted these past lonely years was love, apparently that meant nothing to Maddie. I meant nothing to her. I was nothing more than her dirty little secret, a piece of garbage she decided to throw away. She thinks that trying to cut ties with me means that that would be the end of this, but she is sadly mistaken.

After a few hours, the vultures I hired finally got all the cameras up and running. In the knick of time too because I just heard a car pull up in the driveway. Quickly I change into my ghost half, Plasmius, and fly off to my home in Wisconsin. After about an hour I return home and go to my secret ghost lab and turn on all the screens which show different parts of the couple's house. I focus on the screen that shows the kitchen, where the family is sitting in. I turn up the volume and listen to what those traitors are talking about.

"Can you believe it Mads? Our son is going to be born in less than a month now!" Booms Jack's voice, I flinch.

Forgot how annoying he was.

"I'm just as excited as you are Jack, but we still need to pick out a name." Replies Maddie, while giving Jazz some juice.

Huh, so they're having another kid...that gives me an idea. A cruel smile begins to curl onto my lips.

"Oh, right! What were our options again?"

"Well, we narrowed it down to three: Jason, Daniel and Vincent."

"Daniel sounds a bit dull don't you think?"

Out of those three options, Daniel sounds best, I found myself thinking. What am I doing? I'm already planning on wasting the kid, I don't need to be naming him.

"Dwanny! Dwanny!" Jazz beings to shout.

"What's that dear? You like the name Danny?" Asked Maddie.

"Still sounds dull, but I guess since you like the name princess, we can name your little brother Daniel. We can call him Danny for short though."

I personally prefer the name Daniel than Danny, but it'll have to do... Oh butter biscuits I'm doing it again.

"Then it's decided, his name is going to be Danny." Maddie chirped happily

Enjoy your happiness now Madeline, but come next month I'll be the one happily watching you mourn over the loss of your new born child

1 month later

"Come on, baby! You can do it!" Jack semi-shouts as he holds his wife's sweaty hands.

"AHHHHH." Is all Maddie can reply with because she's in too much pain to say anything else.

"You're almost there . Just a couple more pushes and the baby will be out." Maddie's doctor informs her.

After a few excruciatingly long minutes, Danny was born and in Jack's hands.

"He's beautiful, Mads. He looks just like you." Jack began to tear up because of his overwhelming joy.

"Let me hold him please, Jack." After he hands her their son, Maddie begins to cry a little as well.

'Oh my baby, he's so beautiful.' Maddie began to think. 'He looks nothing like his dad, he's rather small. Actually now that I think about it, he kind of looks like... _him._ ' Maddie's eyes widen at the sudden thought. 'Stop being stupid, of course this is Jack's son. No doubt about it...Okay, maybe some doubt about it. Even if this were somehow Vlad's son, it's not like Jack wouldn't love him right? Right? ...Stop that, Jack is Danny's father.'

"Mads? Baby, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Huh? What? Oh! Yeah I'm fine sweety." Maddie replies, being suddenly thrown out of her thoughts

"I'm just a little tired."

"You should rest a while, Danny, Jazzerincess and I'll be here with you when you wake up."

"Yeah, okay." Maddie smiles softly and closes her eyes, soon after she drifts off into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile 

I know Madeline went into labour today because I had been spying on them when her water broke. Now all that I needed to do was find and kill the little brat and then watch as the Fentons fall apart. I finally found where they kept all the children and began looking for a baby who had the name Daniel Fenton.

Daisy Faden. No.

David Falls, No.

Darren Fenner. No.

Ah, here we are. Daniel Fenton.

I have to say for someone who was born with Jack's DNA, he's rather small. His sleeping face is almost...adorable. What? No. Snap out of it Masters and just get this over with. I reach down and grab the small boy, but when I begin to lift him up he whines a little and then he...he turns intangible! How's that even possible? Unless...Unless this child isn't Jack's...This child, he's mine isn't he? I have to be sure that this is true. Maybe the child had an accident in the short span of his life. With that I left for home to schedule a DNA test. All I'll have to do is go back to the hospital and get a blood sample from Daniel.

After I had everything set up a few days later I flew back to Amity Park. Maddie and Daniel had been discharged and were now home. By the time I got there it was well past 2 in the morning, so I should be able to get to Daniel fairly easy. I already knew where his room was because of the cameras I have hidden throughout the house. Once I went inside I found the little boy shockingly awake. I was surprised by the fact that he was only laying there and not crying.

"Hello, little one. I'm just here to get some blood out of you. If you don't struggle, then it would make things way easier for the both of us." I whispered to the toddler. I grab his arm and stick the needle in to pull out some blood. Instead of crying like I predicted he would, the child transformed! He turned into a little phantom with white hair and glowing green eyes.

"My, my little badger, I never thought I'd see the day where there was another halfa like me. Now I barely have any doubt in my mind about who your real father is." I had managed to get enough blood before he transform and began to give me ectoplasm instead of blood. "I do think I should be on my way...son." With a small smile, I take off for home.

The next day it was comfirmed, Daniel was my son. Not Jack's, he is mine and I will get him. I could always just kidnap him, but no I'll just wait for Maddie to call me and tell me the news herself. I don't think she'd be cruel enough to lie to her family about who Daniel really belonged to. Maybe her and I can work things out after all. She'll make the right decision...right?

Wrong.

I waited and waited for her. For years I waited all alone for my son. 14 years of watching him grow from behind the shadows finally made me snap. Daniel is mine, not that buffoon's. I understand him better than any of his so-called family and friends. My little badger will become all mine, no matter who stands in my way. I will have my little badger no matter what.

 **Next chapter I promise to have Vlad and Danny interacting. See you guys soon.**


	3. Fruitloop

"Get some rest everybody! I want the entire Fenton clan bright eyed and bushy tailed when we meet Masters tomorrow." Dad told us while we all laid next to each other in the RV, aka the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Masters? As in Vlad Masters? Who was named Affluence Magazines  'Billionaire of the Year?' Jazz asked.

"That's the guy! In college, he was my best friend. We were very popular guys. Room mates, lab partners, we did everything together. Until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves in Vlad's eye." Dad begins to tell us the story about Vlad's accident with the proto-portal. It sounds kind of like my story, the one my mom told me. She said when I was younger and learning to crawl, I went into the portal we have at home when she turned it on, it gave me my ghost powers. We aren't allowed to tell dad, I don't know why, but my mom said to just keep it a secret from everyone. Of course, my sister knows and so do Tucker and Sam, but everyone else can't find out. I don't know why we have to keep it a secret from dad though, maybe it's because he'd want to do experiments on me? I don't know, but mom made it a serious point to me to keep my secret under any circumstances. It's almost like she doesn't want someone specific to find out.

"He was hospitalized with a special case of ecto-acne. It devastated him and killed his social life. We haven't spoken since that day, but the good news is I think after all these years he's finally forgiven me." I have a very bad feeling about this guy we're meeting tomorrow now after dad's story. Hopefully my dad's right, maybe he _has_ forgiven him.

 _ **Knock knock**_

"Jack, Maddie...and Daniel, what a lovely son you have Madeline. Come in, come in." Okay, he knew my name, but he just kind of ignored Jazz. Wait a minute, how does he know me? Well, anyways we all began to walk into his house when I saw all of his Packers Jerseys. Man, this is so cool.

"What's with the green and gold? You're a billionaire, surely you could afford an interior designer?"

"Jazz, hello? Football helmets, jerseys, cheese heads? He's a Packers fanatic." I said smugly, when suddenly Vlad ruffles my hair.

"Oh, fanatic is such a negative word, but yes."

"I don't understand, you have billions of dollars. Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?" Jazz begins to ask.

"BECAUSE THE PACKERS ARE OWNED BY THE CITY OF GREEN BAY AND THEY WON'T SELL THEM TO ME!" Whoa, this guy is one serious fruitloop. After he realizes he had an outburst, he stops pouting and changes the subject. He leans into me and says, "One of two things my wealth, as of yet," he begins to chuckle,"been able to acquire." My mom gave us an uncomfortable stare, like she didn't want him getting so close to me. Suddenly, I felt the need to get away from this guy and quick, then I saw a signed football.

"Whoa, cool!" I walk over to the signed football and pretend to be interested in it.

"Indeed, this ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitschke himself." As he hugs it, he continues, "It's my prize-possession." When suddenly...

"HEADS UP V-MAN!" With that, Vlad was tackled to the floor by my dad. He takes Vlad's football, "HA, I see you still got the old moves."

"GIVE ME THAT." Vlad takes back his ball, "I NEVER HAD ANY OLD MOVES. ALL THOSE YEARS IN THE HOSPITAL ROBBED ME OF THAT." He saw us looking at him in surprise and continues, "Yes, well it gave me time to chart out a course for my life didn't it? Make some decisions that helped to make me very wealthy, very quickly. And it never would have happened without you two, Jack and Maddie." Is it just me or does this guy seem to have a grudge against my parents

"Ah yeaaah, maybe we should go?" My mom said with a nervous smile.

"No, no, you should stay with me." He then puts his hands on both my parents shoulders. "That's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here, in my castle. Previously home to the legendary Wisconsin Dairy King. Just so I could reconnect with you two." A really nervous look came from my mom when he said that, I wonder why?

"Well, I don't know. We do have a really cool RV."

" ** _Cough-let's stay here."_** Jazz tries to fake cough.

" _Smooth."_ Real nice one Jazz

"You know Jack, the Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very halls." Vlad, still trying to convince my parents to stay. I wouldn't mind staying here over the RV, it's really cramped in there, plus my dad snores really loud.

"I'LL GET THE BAGS." And with that it was decided we would be staying. After being shown to my room, I began to realize how rich this guy is. My room is huge!

Soon it was time for bed and I fell asleep almost instantly on this big soft bed. After a couple hours, my ghost sense goes off and I woke up. "Oh great, just what I need, a working vacation." I say to myself and then I go ghost. I see 3 ghost vultures trying to get my dad, who's probably going to the bathroom. He's half asleep, so of course he doesn't notice the green birds trying to kill him.

Meanwhile

I was planning on wasting Jack and Maddie tonight using my vultures, but after seeing her again, I've decided against it. I know I can never fully hate Madeline even after all she's done to me, so I'm giving her another chance. I will get her to hand Daniel over to me willingly, plus it is the only legal and less tedious option I have. Speaking of my vultures, where were they? They better not be out there trying to destroy the Fenton family yet. I fly off and search for them throughout my home, when I sense...Daniel? What's he doing up and in his ghost form? Unless...oh butter biscuits, those stupid birds! I fly towards the direction where I sense Daniel and those 3 idiots.

"Hi, guys!" Daniel says, clearly not noticing that I'm floating behind him. My vultures see me give them an angry glare and they run off in fear."Okay... that was almost too easy."

"Ahh, bright boy." Daniel turns and looks at me.

"Ah, whatever. I was aiming for the birds, but you'll do." I raise an eyebrow, is he really going to fight me? Daniel clearly has no caution, what if he ever faced an enemy too strong for him and got himself seriously injured? Oh, my stupid little boy. I really don't want to harm him, but I also don't want him to try and fight me. When he punches me I catch his arm and send an electrical shock throughout his body, making him lose consciousness. He transforms into his human self, with his black hair and pink pajamas. I carry him back into his room and tuck him in. I place a kiss on the crown of his head and then wait by the door for him to wake up. 30 minutes later, he begins to start kicking and yelling.

"No...GET AWAY." He kicks the blanket off of himself. "Huh? Where am I? What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same question, young man." I tell Daniel and watch him try to come up with an excuse.

"I...must have been worn out from the long car trip. I-I'll be okay in the morning. I'm sorry for the scare."

"Oh, what's a little scare between friends son, hm? Sleep tight, little badger." I walk out and close his door. Well, seeing how hot-tempered the boy is, made me realize I'm going to have to talk to Madeline when Daniel isn't present. Hopefully he isn't there at the reunion party tomorrow or else I'm going to have to have Skulker keep the boy entertained.

* * *

 **Next Vlad will be confronting Maddie. As always, I'll try updating as soon as possible. I'm already posting a 3rd chapter, aren't weekends great? Leave your reviews and comments if you want. See you guys soon.**


	4. Bitter Reunions

"What does this box do, Skulker?"

"Once you throw it at the pup, he'll be trapped and won't be able to move."

"Can't Daniel just simply phase out?"

"No, it shortens the whelps powers for as long as he's trapped in there. There's only one button on the front that can release the ghost child, but someone else has to push it."

"Ah yes, well thank you Skulker, I'll take it as a safety precaution. Now, do you have what I really asked for?"

"Yeah, I have the knock out liquid for the pup. One sip of this and he'll be out like a light. Plus, it should also shorten out his powers for the next 24 hours."

"For how long will he be asleep?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd say 8 hours at the most."

"Hmm...can it be mixed into other substances?"

"Of course! I wouldn't make something that couldn't."

"How long will it take to take effect?"

"A couple minutes max."

"All right, thank you Skulker." As Skulker began to leave, Vlad stops him. "Actually there's one more thing you could do for me." Skulker raises a questioning eyebrow at his employer.

Sometime later 

"Sweetheart are you almost ready?" Maddie asks Jack from the bathroom.

"Yeah, just have to put on my tie." Suddenly Skulker appears behind him and Jack sees him through the mirror. "SPOOK!"

"What was that, dear?" Maddie hears Jack run out of the room and slam the door shut.

"NO GHOST CAN ESCAPE JACK FENTON!" Then after that, the noise dies down. Finally Maddie comes out all ready in her blue hazmat suit.

 ** _Knock knock knock_**

"Did you catch the ghost, sweety?" She opens the door.

"Hmm... not quite yet it seems. I still have a cruel women keeping him from me."

"V-vlad! What are you doing here?" Vlad walks in, shuts and locks the door

"Oh, please Madeline stop acting ignorant., it's very unappealing. Let's just cut to the chase."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want my son Madeline."

"I don-"

"DO NOT." Vlad cut Maddie off, making her flinch. "I'm tired of you trying to deny the fact that Daniel is mine. I know he's half ghost, I know no one knows who his father is other than us and I know you're just playing stupid."

"I don't know how you know he's a ghost, but he had a lab accident when he was a child. He's Jack's son."

"Oh please Madeline, I had Daniel blood tested."

"When did yo-"

"Now going back to the the topic at hand. Give. Me. Back. _My._ Son."

"I don't know how you found out, but in the eyes of the law _and_ to Danny, he is Jack's son and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're really starting to irritate me. Nothing I can do about it? Don't make me laugh, Madeline there are many things I can do about it. Most of which involve me obliterating your family, so that I can claim Daniel. But because of our past, I have decided to be an adult and confront you about it, something that apparently you are incapable of doing. Furthermore, I want you to give me full custody of Daniel and I'll leave your pathetic little family alone, but if you refuse, I'll run you all to the ground. So what will it be?"

What was she supposed to do? Say yes and let that monster take her baby from her? No, no matter what, she will absolutely keep her little boy by her side. "No Vlad. I'm not handing Danny over to you."

"How predictable of you. But by the end of tonight's party, you won't have a choice about Daniel's custody. Know this Madeline, I _always_ get what I want. See you at the party, _ta_." Vlad unlocks the door and walks out, a few moments later Jack finally comes back.

"Hey, I saw V-man come out of here, what'd he need?"

"Nothing, just to tell us he hopes we have fun at the party." Maddie fake smiles at her husband.

* * *

 ** _Knock knock_**

"Yeah?" I heard Daniel say from his room.

"I brought you some tea, dear boy."

"Oh!" He opens the door and lets me in. "Thank you, ."

"It's no problem, Daniel. So I see you're doing much better."

"Oh, yeah." He takes a sip from the tea with the special liquid Skulker gave me. "I'm really sorry about that."

"No need to apologize my boy...Are you going to party?"

"Yeah, dad wants me to learn about his old college days I guess."

"Hmm...so my boy tell me a little bit about yourself."

"About myself? Well, let's see...I really like astronomy!"

"Astronomy?"

"Yeah, when I grow up, I want to work with NASA and become an astronaut!" His dreams are so cute and innocent.

"Well for that you need to be doing well in school. How are your grades?" I already knew how bad his grades were, thanks to saving that ungrateful little town from ghost. My poor little badger.

"Ah, they're..." Daniel's eyes seem to be getting heavier.

"Are you all right?" Of course, I know it's just the effects of the drug, but I still have to act like the concerned adult.

"Y-yeah...I'm-" and with that Daniel's eyes fully close and I catch him before he spills the cup and he falls to the floor. I put the cup on a small table in the room and carry Daniel to the bed. He does looks rather adorable when he's sleeping. I take off his shoes and tuck him in. Now that I know Daniel is out of the way, I can begin with my plan. An evil smile appears on my face.

"Time to get to the party." I start to head downstairs.

* * *

Once Vlad gets downstairs to where the party is, he notices Jack and Harriet talking. Well, more like Harriet talking and Jack looking bored out of his mind

" _Then_ I covered the gorilla uprising in Novakistan. Got an exclusive with the rebel leader that got raves- Am I boring you jack!"

"Frankly, yes." Vlad phases into him and Jack's eyes turn red. "So what do ya say we lighten up this shindig!" 'Jack' then grabs Harriet and throws her into the punch bowl.

"Jack! What's the matter with you?" Vlad hears Maddie behind him.

"Why Maddie! Didn't you know I'd turn on you? That when you chose to come back to me, you chose wrong?"

"Get out." Jack suddenly gets some control over his body. "Arghrrr."

"I don't know what's come over you, but when I write about this, I swear-" Jack cuts Harriet off and grabs Maddie's shoulders.

"Ghost...overpowering me...Maddie, run. RUUUUUUUN!" Jack shoots up into the sky and begins glowing a bright green.

"He's a ghost? This is the story of the century!" Harriet says before being grabbed by Maddie.

"Come on! We have to get to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle... I mean the RV!" Harriet and Maddie get into the RV and Maddie begins to start it up. 'I should have known Vlad would try something like this!'

"So Maddie." Harriet begins while holding a tape recorder. "When did you first realize your husband was a monster bent on destroying his smarter, more successful and better dressed peers?"

"What are you talking about? That jumpsuit is incredibly stylish." She slams the gas peddle with her foot and drives the RV into Vlad's house. While driving through the hallways, Jazz sticks her head out of the screening room and sees the car inside.

"Ugh, I'm guessing we won't be invited back."

* * *

"If you live to tell the tale, remember that big fat Jack Fenton did this to you!"

"Guess again you egotistical jerk!" Maddie yells and hits Vlad/Jack with the car, making him phase into another another room. She smashes through the wall with the RV to follow her husband.

"Madeline stop. Think about the things I could show him. The doors I could open for him. _He,_ Danny Phantom and _I_ , Vlad Plasmius , together the two of us could rule."

"Stuff it Vlad!" Maddie uses the RV to send Vlad an ecto-plasmic energy blast. "I know who you are and I'll tell Danny what you've done., I'll tell everyone"

"And so will I. Honestly, if you expose me, then you expose yourself."

Meanwhile 

"You needa get up der, kiddo." Danny began to open his eyes and rub his temples.

"Ugh, what happened? Hey wait...You're the Dairy King!"

"Your family seems to be in a bad predicament der don't'cha know."

"Really? Then, thanks for walking me up, but why did you help me?"

"Not all ghost are evil, some of us just want to be left alone der don't'cha know."

"Well, thank you. I really need to be getting to my family now."

"Of course kiddo." He begins to fly off. "Try da gouda, it's diary fresh!"

"Maddie!" Danny hears Harriet cry.

"MOM!" He begins running to the room where all the commotion is happening. He sees his dad floating in the air. 'Is dad being overshadowed?' Danny then tries to go ghost, but he can't? 'Why can't I go ghost? What's wrong with me?' While lost in thought Vlad sees Danny.

'Daniel? What's he doing here? He's supposed to be alseep! Ah, well when you can't have something given to you, you simply have to take it by force.' Vlad phases out of Jack and goes and grabs Danny.

"AH, LET ME GO!" 'Man, having my powers shorten stinks...Wait, this is the ghost from last night. What's he doing overshadowing my dad?'

"Never again, boy."

Jack finally came back to his senses and sees his son in the arms of a ghost. "Danny!" He begins to chase after the spook holding his son, while Maddie shoots an energy beam from the car. Vlad simply blocks the attack, so she shoots lightening. Vlad just phases through it. Finally she shoots ecto-plasmic goo and Vlad get hit and lets go of Danny. Jack catches his son before he hit the ground. Quickly, Maddie gets out of the car and runs toward Vlad, pulling him up by his collar, then she harshly begins to talk to him.

"Listen to me, I will walk up to Danny right now and tell him everything, unless you agree to a truce."

"You're bluffing."

"No I'm not, my family will always love me no matter what, but you. Heh, what would our son think of you." Vlad begins to wear a nervous look. "You'll be miserable and alone for the rest of your life unless you call a truce."

"Using your opponents weaknesses against him, well played Madeline, well played. Very well, truce. Eventually I will have Daniel by my side, but for now..." Vlad shoots up into the air and begins to yell.

"CURSE YOU JACK FENTON, YOUR WORLD RENOWNED EXPERTISE ON ALL THINGS GHOST HAS DEFEATED ME. Until next time, son." With that Vlad 'disintegrates' in the air and disappears.

"Dad, thanks for saving me."

"Ah it's no problem son, I was just doing my job."

"And mine!" Harriet cuts in. "Jack, for all the years I thought you were a crack-pot, I sort of apologize. Ghost! This story will make your career."

* * *

Well, the party certainly didn't go according to plan. I was supposed to make Jack look crazy enough so that he would be deemed too dangerous to keep his children. No matter, I already have an idea as to how I'll get Daniel to come to me willingly and then I'll let the lawyers handle the rest. I affectionately stare at the photo I took with the whole Fenton Family. I just focus on my son.

"Soon you will be at my side where you belong, my little badger." I smile and set the picture down. Time to go set up my home in Colorado for Daniels arrival. "You'll be seeing me, sooner than you think, _my little badger."_

* * *

 **There you have it folks. Next chapter I'm thinking about making it Danny/Vlad bonding. See you guys later.**


	5. Surprises in Colorado

_**BAM. CRASH**_

The Observant's tower ceiling crashes down and two ghost come out of it.

"Free! Finally!." Vortex shouts with excitement. "FREEEEE."

"Yes, yes. No need to thank me."

"Thank you? VORTEX THANKS NO ONE. YOU SHOULD BE REJOICING THAT I EVEN ALLOW YOU IN MY PRESENCE! Now stand aside as I unleash the full fury of my power on that meaningless planet Earth." Just as Votex tried to fly away Vlad shocks him with the Spectral Barometer. "AHHHH!"

"Unleashing your power on the Earth? That's funny, that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Please..." Vortex begins to shake with fear. "I'll do anything you ask."

"Yes, yes you will. And I have a very vivid imagination." A smirk begins to show on Vlad's face.

A couple days later 

Danny is flying around his parent's lab while his best friend, Tucker, sees how fast he's going.

"112 miles per. Lighten up the speed gun, dude." He tells Danny who then goes through the ceiling.

"Intangibility, check." Sam says while Danny goes invisible

"Danny?" Both of his friends ask.

"Invisibility, check." Tucker says out loud before Danny overshadows him.

Tuckers eyes turn green while he's speaking. "Hi, I'm Tucker. Don't let the PDA, glasses and lack of muscles fool ya, I'm a stud." Suddenly, Tucker's eyes go back to his normal blue, "I hate when you do that."

"Okay hot-shot lets ramp it up." Sam then presses a button on the remote she's holding and an obstacle course appears throughout the lab. Danny easily starts going through it and once he got too comfortable with it, he slams into a wall and slides to the floor.

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton. Don't let the concussion and bruises fool ya, I need more practice." Tucker mocks. Danny gives Tucker a glare, makes the floor intangible and Tucker falls through it.

Meanwhile 

'I need to start being more careful now that I know Vlad knows who Danny really is. I don't want him anywhere near Vlad. He's planning something, I know it. If that's the case I can't have Danny with us, it's too dangerous.' Maddie is sitting next her husband who is playing with an action figure of himself and a ghost.

"TAKE THAT! No one makes a meat puppet out of Jack Fenton!" He looks at Maddie while she's lost in thought, "Fenton jerky?" He offers her.

"Gracias." She takes the jerky and Jack goes back to playing with his action figures. "Curse you Jack Fenton, you've defeated me again. HAHA." He pretends the ghost figure says.

 _ **Ding dong**_

"I'll get it!" Jack rushes to the door and sees a very ghostly looking mail man standing (more like floating) there. The ghost-like mail man hands Jack a very fancy looking letter.

"Thanks pal!" Jack hands him a nickle that goes through the mail man's hand. "Oh and try to get some sun, you're pale as a ghost." With that Jack closes the door and tells his wife what the outside of the letter says. "Hey Maddie, some kind of an invite for Danny-boy. I can tell because it has the word invite on it."

"Let me see." She opens the letter and begins to read. "Hmm...this is perfect! Just what the doctor ordered." She begins to walk down into the lab where she sees Danny with two heads. "Wow, good job sweety!"

"Yeah, but I still can't fully clone myself. How'd you even know I could do this anyways?"

"Ohh, I saw another ghost do it once, so I figured you could too." That was sort of true. She _had_ seen another ghost do it, it just happened to be Vlad. "Anyhow, Danny look what came in the mail for you. Its a weekend space camp in Florida! You even get a private jet all to yourself!"

"I never-"

"You should pack tonight since you leave tomorrow morning." Maddie hands Danny his invitation and begins to walk upstairs. "Oh and honey? Fix your heads before your dad sees you."

"Oh!" Tucker smacks Danny and his head becomes just one again.

The next day 

"The Dalv group? Never heard of them, are they legitimate?" Jazz asks he brother who's ready to leave to the airport.

"I think so, but I never even signed up for this, so I don't know why I was chosen to go."

"Hey, I say just go and enjoy it, little brother."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jack and Maddie come in.

"Ready for me to drive you to the airport, son?"

"Actually I kind of want mom to drive, I'd feel a little safer."

"Nonsense, I'll have you at the airport in no time."

"Sorry Danny, it's your dad's turn to drive..." She kisses his forehead. "I'll see you in 2 days, first thing Monday morning. Bye baby, have fun!"

After a dangerous car ride, Danny finally got on his private jet and was heading to Florida...or so he thought. A couple hours into the long trip Danny notices it began to rain a little. He then hears the pilot come on the intercom.

"Folks, this is your captain speaking. If you look out the window on your left you'll see the cold bleak Colorado Rockies."

"The Rockies? That's no where near Florida, what gives?"

"And if you look out the window on your right side, you'll see me bailing out of the plane before it careens out of control and crashes." Danny's eyes goes wide as he looks at his pilot jump out the plane. Quickly he runs to the front where the controls of the plane are and tries to stop the plan from crashing. Everything was stuck! There was only one way out of it.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny turns into Phantom and phases out of the falling plane. Once he does, there's his pilot floating next to him still talking on the intercom

"Folks, it's at this time I'd like to inform you, that you've been the victim of a cruel hoax!" The pilot turns into the ghost that had given Danny's dad his invitation. "Thank you for flying air evil plot HAHAHAHA." The ghost quickly flies into the jet, so it doesn't crash and leaves Danny floating in the air.

"Great now I have to fly home." Suddenly the raining got harder and harder until it was too difficult for Danny to stay in the air. "Ugh, I can't fly in the weather. I have to find shelter and quick." Danny begins to fly down when he notices a very huge house...or maybe hotel?

"Hmm... that's convenient." He lands in front of the door and before he even got to knock, the door opens.

"Why Daniel Fenton!"

"Vlad Masters?" Danny says very surprised.

"Oh what an amazing, unexpected and totally unplanned surprise. Personalized gift basket?"

"Oh umm..thanks?"

"Come in, come in, dear boy. You'll catch a cold standing out there." Danny goes inside and Vlad whispers something into his cell phone

"He's here, kill Maddie and Jack."

"What'd you say?"

"Oh, umm...I said flapjacks! Ah huh, pancakes, I have pancakes."

* * *

Hey, Jazzerincess, check this out! It's my jack-o-nine tails. How's about a quick tutorial?

"How about a quicker no? I'm not interested in ghost fighting dad. In fact, I'm going out."

"Hey, rope it in there little miss, be careful. Teenage boys are like wild animals." Jazz walks out and shuts the door.

"Who was that, honey?" Maddie asks from upstairs

"Jazz just left." After he said that, a ghost that looked like a huge rabbit appeared in front of Jack

"GHOST!" Maddie hears her husband and comes running downstairs and kicks the monster in the face. Suddenly, there were many ghost beast surrouding Maddie and her husband.

'I knew it! I knew Vlad was going to do something like this, thank goodness Danny left.' Maddie thinks to herself as she gets into a fighting stance. "Come on, dazzle me!" The ghost come charging at her, so she gets out her ecto-plasmic ghost fighting stick.

"That-a-girl!" Jack says cheering on his wife. He sees a ghost trying to sneak up on his wife and he uses his jack-o-nine tails to capture and destroy the spook. Let's just say the ghost fighting went on for a very long time in the Fenton household.

* * *

Danny looks around the room and sees nothing but dead animal pelts, heads and statues. Yup, Sam would definitely be mad that this guy's a hunter. Vlad comes back into the room with a tray that has tea.

"So, what brings you to these parts?" He asks as Danny took the tea from him.

"Well, I was on my way to this space camp when my pilot..." 'Almost crashes the plane, kills me and then turns into a ghost? No, can't say that.' "Forced me out of the plane right over your house!"

"Oh really? What a perfectly unplanned coincidence."

"Yeah...Hey ?"

"Call me Vlad my boy." 'Or father.'

"Vlad." Danny corrects himself. "Can I use your phone to let my parents know what happened?"

"I would, son, but the storm seems to have made the phone lines go out, but I'm sure they'll be fine tomorrow."

"Oh...all right then."

"Well since it's still early in the day, I think we can plan to do something fun. What do you like to do?"

"Ahh, play video games?"

"Of course dear boy. Follow me."

Vlad walks Danny to a room full of every video game and console available. Even ones that weren't out yet, he had. Danny's eyes widen. 'Man, it's good to have a rich uncle.'

"This is so awesome." He says under his breath. Vlad hears him and smirks.

"What would you like to play first, son?"

"You can call me Danny, son is what my dad calls me." Danny says as he looks through all the games and picks out a shooter game.

"Oh! Of course." 'That's why I call you it.'

Sometime later 

Danny and Vlad have been playing video games for over 2 hours already and he's become very comfortable around Vlad in that short amount of time.

"I'm going to destroy you, uncy Vlad." Danny taunts.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, dear boy."

"By the way thanks for playing with me."

"Oh, dont mention it dear boy, if this makes you happy then so be it. You know how much I care for you. HA EAT THAT WIMP!" Vlad kills Danny's character.

"HEY! NO FAIR."

"Alls fair in love and war."

"I want a rematch." Danny challenges.

"Well all right. Since you're that eager to lose then so be it."

"Whatever, I'm kicking your butt next round."

"That's what you said the last time."

"Shut up!"

They played and played until it was dinner time.

"I feel like you cheated."

"Trust me Daniel, that was only you losing."

"I didn't lose all the rounds."

"No, but you did lose most." When Vlad said that, Danny threw a cookie at him. Vlad caught the cookie and ate it

"Hmph, show off."

"Brat." Vlad jokingly says.

"What? Am not."

"No, of course not." He says with sarcasm.

"Fruitloop."

"Fruitloop? What's that? Are you referring to the cereal?"

"No, I'm referring to you. It's exactly what you are."

"Hmm...then I'll assume it's a good thing." Danny just rolls his eyes and they finsish their meal in a comfortable silence. After that, it was very late and Vlad shows Danny to his room. Right when he was about to leave, Danny grabs his wrist and stops him.

"Hey, Vlad?"

"Yes, little badger."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For spending time with me."

"It was nothing my boy."

"It is to me. Mom and dad were usually too busy to spend much time with me and Jazz. So today meant a lot."

"Think nothing of it." With that Danny closes the door and Vlad leaves with a genuine smile on his face. Something he hasn't had in a very long long time. He turns into Plasmius and phases down into his secret lab to check on how his monsters did eliminating Maddie and Jack. After today, Vlad never wanted to let got of his little badger. He absolutely had to have Daniel by his side and he's willing to do anything to make sure the boy does.

* * *

 **I try to update at least once everyday, so I was bummed because I thought I wouldn't write this on time. But I did, so I hope you enjoyed it? Anyways, more father/son bonding to come! Leave your reviews and comments if you'd like.**


	6. Heading home

"Wow, when you said you had pancakes, you did not lie." I see so many flapjacks stacked up on the table, with every topping imaginable.

"Pancakes are no joking matter, Daniel." Vlad just smirks as I laugh. Today was Sunday and my parents are expecting me home by tomorrow morning, but this stupid storm just isn't lightening up. I know my parents will be super worried if I don't contact them soon, so hopefully the weather changes by the afternoon. Vlad and I sit at the table and begin to eat quietly, but after a few minutes and a couple pancakes later, I break the silence.

"Hey Vlad? Do you think the weather will get better? I have be home by tomorrow or else my parents will freak. Especially my dad." Vlad's eye twitches when I mention my dad.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. Perhaps."

"Ugh."

"Do you not enjoy being here, Daniel?"

"What? Sure I do! It's just I can't stay here forever, I have to go home soon because I'm supposed to be in school on Tuesday."

"..." Vlad stays quiet and begins to think to himself. I wonder what he's thinking because he seems really upset about something. Was it something I said? I should try and lighten the mood. I use a spoon and flick a blueberry at his face. He finally stops thinking and looks at me.

"What was that?"

"What's it look like? It's a blueberry."

"Did you really just throw it at me."

"No...I flicked it at you." Vlad smiles at my reply and begins eating again. Actually, more like pretends to eat so he can catch me off guard when he throws a chocolate chip at me. "Hey! Don't flick food back at me!"

"I didn't flick it at you, Daniel, I threw it." I just roll my eyes when suddenly something catches my eye. Whip cream. A mischievous smile forms on my face. It's on now, V-man. Quickly I grab the can.

"What are yo-" Before Vlad even go to finish his sentence I spray whip cream on his head. His eyes widen as he realizes he's been issued challenge. "Very well Daniel. I see how you want to play." Vlad then grabs a bottle of maple syrup and squirts it on my face. He starts laughing at me as I try to clean the sticky mess out of my hair.

"Bring it on, Fruitloop."

Sometime later 

"Honestly Daniel, did you really have to stuff and crack an egg in my shirt?"

"Hey, you asked for it after you poured milk down my pants!" Vlad chuckles.

"Well, get yourself cleaned up, so we can decide what else to do to keep ourselves entertained. Hopefully it's something more cleaner this time."

"How about a movie?"

"Sounds lovely. Now go take a shower."

"Yeah, yeah, okay mom." Vlad's eye twitches again. After we both get cleaned up we go into his screening room and Vlad puts on a movie.

"Let's have a movie marathon?"

"Anything you'd like, Daniel."

* * *

Trying to find movies both Daniel and I can enjoy wasn't all that difficult. The boy and I are more similar than he knows. While we were on the 4th movie I noticed Daniel beginning to doze off, until he actually did. He slumped against my shoulder and I felt the need to hold onto him protectively. I know Daniel fights many, many ghost since he does play the hero of his stupid little town, no doubt Maddie's idea. Of course, he's never gotten seriously injured because believe it or not I was always there helping him silently. I always feel the need to just shield him and protect him, oh, how I love this child. Turns out my goons failed to destroy the fat oaf and Madeline yesterday, much to my dismay. Although, now that I think about it, why not just have Vortex handle them. Actually that sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll tell Vortex about it in a second, but first...

I carefully stand up and pick up my little badger bridal style and carry him to his room. I prefer to walk because I get to see his sleeping face a little longer. I have never loved anyone more than I love this boy. Not even the love I have... _had_ for Madeline can compare to how much I love and care for Daniel. I set him on his bed, so he doesn't wake up and tuck him in. I close his door quietly and smile to nothing in particular. This is how it should be always, but before it can, I have to get rid of a certain annoying couple getting in my way. I transform into Plasmius and go underground into my lab, where I know Vortex is. I gave him specific instructions to have a huge strong storm stay here, so Daniel couldn't go home.

* * *

My ghost sense went off and I woke up. What's a ghost doing at Vlad's house in Colorado? Well, first I need to get out of Vlad's sight and...Wait, I'm in my room now. When did I fall asleep? Whatever, this works better anyways.

"I'm going ghost!" Now where are those ghost... I think I sense them downstairs. Once I go to the first floor, I still sense them below, does Vlad have a basement? I try to be as silent as possible and go down further and I see two ghost. Some weird tornado looking guy and... the Wisconsin Ghost! He's the one who attacked my family, that jerk! What's he planning? What's he doing here, is he attached to Vlad or something? If so, then I have to protect Vlad.

"Vortex, my boy, you have done well. Daniel, isn't going anywhere with this storm, so that means he isn't going to be near Amity Park while you carry out my next orders." Oh, this doesn't sound good.

"I am good, aren't I? Well, what are you next orders, Plasmius?"

"I need you to go to Amity Park and eliminate these two." The ghost name 'Plasmius' hands 'Vortex' a picture. "Jack and Madeline Fenton." He wants to have my parents killed! Well, not if I have anything to say about it. "You can use this portal that leads to theirs to get the job done. If you succeed, I'll give you back your freedom."

"Very well, consider it done." These ghost seem really powerful, so taking them on together doesn't seem like a smart choice. I'll just follow Vortex back home and kick his butt first, then come back for Plasmius. Before I go I should really leave Vlad a note.

* * *

 _Hey, I'm heading back home. Don't worry about me, I have a way to get there safely. I just realized I had some family issues that need to be solved._

 _Thanks for everything, Uncle Vlad._

 _-Danny_

No, no, no, no. Daniel could not be home he just can't! He took the portal I let Vortex use didn't he? Was he listening to our conversation, how did I not sense him? Butter biscuits! Daniel cannot face Vortex alone, he can get seriously hurt. Oh, my stupid little badger!

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't post yesterday and I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed or short, I'm just busy at the moment so please bare with me.**


	7. Let the CAT's begin!

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the really late update, but I had so much stuff to do that I never had time. Plus I'm really sick so sorry if this chapter turns out short. I wanted to at least update with something.**_

* * *

When Danny got to Amity Park, it was being flooded with a serious rain storm and high winds. There's a green glowing skull shaped cloud in the sky and Danny assumes that's Vortex. He flies up to face his enemy.

"Come to admire my greatest up close. Ah, a ghost boy? So you're the one they call Danny hmm..Phantom?"

"Actually you'll find that I'm more than one these days." Danny tries to duplicate himself. "Come on, come on." He successfully makes 3 clones. "I did it!" Each Danny throws an ecto-ball at Vortex, but Vortex just blows a strong wind that forces Danny to become one again.

" _MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_ Vortex begins to grow in size until he's a complete giant. Danny gasps at how much stronger his enemy became. Vortex then makes a very large snowball and hits Danny with it. The impact completely freezes Danny and he begins to fall to the ground. Danny quickly shoots ecto-beams from his eyes and melts his way out of the ice prison.

* * *

"Breaking news over Amity Park!" The TV booms in the Fenton household. "Amity Park's own hero, Danny Phantom, is engaged in an epic battle with what appears to be some sort of weather ghost!" The news lady says.

'Why is Danny here? He's supposed to be far away in Florida! That ghost is probably something Vlad sent, why does Danny have to show up now.' Maddie thinks as she nervously watches her son fight the ghost on the other side of the screen. She sees the ghost shooting lighting bolts at Danny, while he quickly doges them all. 'Please don't get hurt.'

* * *

A bolt finally strikes Danny and he begins falling down to the ground unconscious. Before he falls something quickly catches him and carries him to safety. Vortex goes after the boy, looking for him

"Ugh, your dreary efforts bore me, ghost boy. I was expecting a more electrifying fight from you...PLASMIUS! W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, it appears you've been hurting something that belongs to me."

"Oh?...OH! The ghost boy is yours! Of course, h-how silly of me. I apologize for not realizing earlier."

"Hmm...well yes, I should be apologizing too."

"What for?"

"Destroying you."

"W-what?"

"I don't like others hurting with what's mine, so for that I'm going to hurt you." Suddenly a huge tornado appears out of thin air and sucks Vortex into it. It begins slamming him, face first, into buildings.

"AHHHHH. THIS IS NOT MY NATURE!" As soon as he got back up, another big storm begins again. "ARGH WHY IS THE STORM NOT MINE TO CONTROL?"

"Well, if you don't enjoy the rain, how about some sunlight?" As soon as Vlad said that, the sun came out full force and began burning Vortex and he flops down to the floor.

"Well, Plasmius I didn't know you had weather powers, but can you do THIS!" Vortex tries to summon up power, but it was futile. "What? I'm powerless!"

"Hmm...it would appear so, but I'm not so... goodbye." Plasmius shoots a strong ectoplasmic beam and turns Vortex into goo. "And don't mess with my son ever again."

"VLAD?" He turns around, already knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Ah, Madeline, how lovely to see you." He sarcastically says.

"Where's my son you ecto-freak."

" _My_ 'ecto-freak' son is in his bedroom sleeping. Fighting tends to do that, especially to poor innocent kids like Daniel. Really Madeline don't look at me like that, if it weren't for me Daniel would have probably died long ago."

"What?"

"Madeline, who do you think has been the one who protects Daniel from all his ghost fighting, surely you don't think he's strong enough to do it on his own?"

"I-"

"You nothing. You can't protect our child, you're useless."

"If you want to protect him so badly, why are you always sending ghost to come and hurt us?"

"Madeline you misunderstand. Just because I love Daniel and wish to protect him does not mean I feel that way about the rest of you. In fact, I've been trying to have you all killed for a while now, but I could never do it with Daniel being there, he'd never let me."

"You want us dead...y-you monster."

"I'm not the monster Madeline. All I've ever wanted was love and for some reason Jack and you always seem to get in my way or ruin things. But not this time Madeline. Mark my words, the next time you see me will be the last thing you and your pathetic family ever see. I'm done waiting for you and I'm tired of being Mr. Nice-Vlad. Daniel is mine and I intend to make him fully mine. He doesn't need you and the fat oaf. Nor does he need his friends, we only need each other and that's what I'm going to make happen. The time for games is over, along with your lives. For now, I'll go check on Daniel and go home to set up my plans. Have a nice rest of your life because it's shorter than you realize, _ta."_ With that Vlad was gone, leaving Maddie alone as she begins to shake with fear and some sadness.

"Has Vlad finally lost it?" She whispers. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

2 weeks later

"Your future is not carved in stone people, but it is maybe carved with a number 2 pencil." Lancer holds up a pencil.

"Oh please." Tucker and Sam say in unison.

"Quiet! This is important." Danny snaps at them and they look at him confused.

"As most of you have probably forgotten you'll be taking the Career Aptitude Test on Saturday. Do well like Ms. Fenton here who got the highest score in the history of the C.A.T." He motions a hand at Jazz."And a successful future will be insured. Fail like Ervic 12 degree Burns here who got the lowest score in the history of the C.A.T and you will be doomed to a career at Nasty Burger."

"Hey! Working at Nasty Burger takes brains ya know. If those 42 nasty herbs and spices in our nasty sauce overheated it could cause an explosion that could take out a whole city block!" The whole auditorium stayed quiet with bored expressions. "Oh who am I kidding, my life is over." Ervic walks off stage and Lancer begins talking again.

"Hey Danny?" Sam asks.

"What?"

"What's wrong, you seem kind of distracted."

"Just thinking about that stupid ghost."

"The one who wants to kill you guys?" Tucker joins in on the conversation.

"Yeah, why does he hate us, why does he want us to die?"

"Who knows? Revenge? Maybe you've fought him before and he likes to hold grudges."

"I doubt it Sam, but he does look familiar. Maybe you're right. This just means I have to make an extra effort to protect them all."

"Yeah dude, but we should really pay attention." Now it was Tucker who wanted to listen to what Lancer had to say

Meanwhile

"Hmm..." Clockwork stares into the timeline. "So Danny's future changes from what we originally thought it would be all thanks to him...Vlad Masters." Clockwork frowns a little. "Sorry Danny I know this will feel unfair, but all is as it should be."

* * *

 ** _Leave your comments and reviews. I'll try to update as soon as I can. ;-;_**


	8. Hospital Secrets

"Clockwork. Is it true?"

"Yes."

"So now we no longer need to have Daniel Fenton destroyed." An Observant states.

"Nor do we have to involve ourselves." Another chimes in.

"Yes." Clockwork says again. "I can't interfere because now all is as it should be. Danny no longer turns into Dan Phantom." Clockwork sounded sorry for the boy, how could he not? After everything Danny will have to suffer through before it all happens. After Vlad's plan happens. "I'm sorry, Danny."

* * *

Danny was in his kitchen trying to study for the C.A.T test when Jazz walks in. He's about to finally answer a question.

"Ahh..." Jazz almost tells him he's wrong, but quickly covers her mouth. Danny gives her a questioning look and then he changed his answer, he begins to sweat a little. "Uhh..." She starts again. Danny lifts up his pencil, now looking annoyed. He picks another answer. "Mmmm..."

"OKAY, I get it. You're brilliant and I'm stupid and I'll never be able to get as high a score as you. So far I'm not even qualified to scrape off the grease from the Nasty grill." Danny flicks the pencil off the table.

"All I want is for you to succeed, Danny and doing well on this test can help. There are three thing I've learned in life: study hard, do you best and...DUCK."

"Wha-" Danny says, but it was too late.

* * *

"HE'S IN THE WHAT?" I yell at Skulker who gave me the news about Daniel.

"Seems the pup is in the hospital."

"How on Earth did- You know what never mind I'll just check the cameras. Thank you Skulker." When Skulker leaves Vlad checks to see what happened. "Show me footage of the Fenton household from an hour ago." He says to his computer program that looks exactly like Danny.

"Showing footage, dad." The system says back to him. The screens begin to show the kitchen which has Danny and Jazz talking.

"OKAY, I get it. You're brilliant and I'm stupid and I'll never be able to get as high a score as you. So far I'm not even qualified to scrape off the grease from the Nasty grill."

"All I want is for you to succeed, Danny and doing well on this test can help. There are three thing I've learned in life: study hard, do you best and...DUCK."

"Wha-" Suddenly Danny was engulfed by a green flame when Jack comes out of the lab.

"Like the flames? It's a new weapon I call the Fenton-Flamer. It can burn up any ghost without hurting humans."

"AHHHHHH."Danny starts screaming out of the pain of being burned up.

"DANNY!" Jazz yells. "DAD STOP ITS HURTING HIM."

"What? That can't be right it's only supposed to harm ghost. HOLD ON DANNY." Jack quickly shuts off the machine. "Danny?"

"Dad, he's not breathing. We have to get him to a hospital."

"WHAT'S GOING ON."

"Mom!"

"The Fenton-Flamer hurt Danny." Jack said while sounding guilty.

"Jazz call the ambulance quickly!"

"On it!"

"End of video, dad." The computer Danny says to Vlad.

"That...BIG FAT OAF. HOW DARE HE...HOW DARE HE HURT _MY SON._ I'LL KILL HIM." Vlad begins yelling. 'Calm down Masters. Danny first, killing everyone else is second. Time to head off to Amity Park.'

* * *

"Uhh..." Danny slowly begins to open his eyes.

"Little brother?" He hears Jazz call and he finally fully opens his eyes.

"What happened?"

"An accident with one of Dads inventions. You got really hurt Danny, you've been out for about 2 days now."

"2 DAYS?"

"Calm down Danny. Thanks to your ghost healing abilities you should be ready to go tomorrow. Oh, and by the way Vlad's here to see you."

"Where's mom and dad?"

"Downstairs getting food. Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I'm fine, but where's Vlad?"

"I'm right here." Danny hears the voice by the door.

"I'll go help mom and dad with the food." Jazz says as she exited the room and Vlad shuts the door.

"So how are you feeling?"

"All right I guess."

"Do you know what caused this?"

"N-no."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm." Danny says while looking away from Vlad. 'He's protecting Jack.' He thinks as he wears an annoyed expression.

"So, I hear you'll be released in time to take your C.A.T test."

"...Dang it! I haven't studied. Well, I'm failing for sure." Vlad only smirks.

"I wouldn't be so sure, my boy."

"Eh-hmm." Maddie clears her throat by the door making both Danny and Vlad look up.

"Oh hello Madeline." Vlad greets her.

"VLADDY MY MAN." Jack runs up and gives Vlad a bear-hug."

"PUT ME DOWN YOU DIMWIT." Jack ignores Vlads insult, but he does let him go.

"So good to see you, V-man. It's really nice of you to come check up on Danny."

"Yes, well I do think of Daniel as one of my own, but sadly I must be on my way." Vlad says goodbye to everyone including Danny and leaves.

"Jazz, Jack, do you mind leaving Danny and me alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure, baby!"

"Okay,mom." When they both step out Maddie turns to Danny and gives him a serious look.

"What did that man say to you?"

"What man? You mean Vlad?

"Yes."

"Nothing really, he just asked me how I was." A relieved expression came over her face. "Mom why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Mom I know there's a reason. You don't ever call Vlad by his name, I thought you guys were friends. Why do you always try to keep us away from him?"

"Danny I-" Maddie begins, but she pauses. 'It's now or never Maddie. Vlad is planning something and I _need_ to tell Danny the truth, it's the least that I owe him. Tell him Vlad is his father and that Vlad is an evil ghost that wants to kill him family.'

* * *

"OH! I forgot to give Danny-boy his food." He begins to walk towards the door when Jazz stops him.

"I don't know, dad. Mom wanted privacy."

"No, she just wanted some alone time with Danny, she wouldn't mind." Jack opens the door.

"Jack isn't your real dad, Danny and-" Suddenly Maddie hears a tray hit the floor and sees a very surpirsed Jazz and Jack.

"J-Jack!"

"Is that true, Mads?"

"...Yes."


	9. CAT Answers

"Jack." Maddie begins to tear up. "I k-know I should have told you, but I just didn't want you hate me." Jack stayed quiet for a very long time and Maddie began to think the worse. 'Is he going to leave me? Is Danny going to hate me?' She was terrified at these thoughts and her fears were clearly ripping her apart when suddenly she sees Jack smile.

"Mads, I could never hate you. I know the beginning of our marriage was a little rocky, but you're here now and you've been faithful after that one mistake right?" Maddie just nods. "See? Just because Danny isn't mine biologically doesn't mean he's not my son, right Danny?"

"Right."

"Baby, stop crying, it's water under the bridge okay?"

"But don't you want to know who Danny's father is? Don't you want to ask more questions?"

"Of course I do, but I'll let you tell me when you're ready all right?" He wipes a tear from Maddie's face and she begins to feel better. "Please, stop crying, we forgive you."

"Thank you, I-I'm so lucky to have a family as great as this one. I wouldn't trade it for the world." She finally smiles. 'I may say that, but I still can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen.' While Maddie thinks, the family begins to hug, they stayed like the until they heard a knock on the door and Sam then walked in.

"Uhh...am I interrupting something?"

"Nah, we're just about done." Danny says as him and his family disburse. "Where's Tuck?"

"Right here." He hears a PDA say. "Video chatting is the best I could do. I hate hospitals." Everyone laughs and they stay with Danny until the visiting hours were over.

"Bye sweetie we'll pick you up first thing tomorrow morning, love you." Maddie tells Danny while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, love you too."

Meanwhile

'Does she think saying sorry will make things all better? Wretched woman, this isn't over Madeline, it's actually just begun.'

* * *

'I get mom doesn't want to talk about it, but...I wonder who my real dad is then.' A blue mist appears out of Danny's mouth and he rolls his eyes. "Great, not even in the hospital do I get a break." Danny goes ghost. "All right, whoever's out there, show yourself!"

"My, now aren't we anxious."

Suddenly Vlad appears. "Plasmius." Danny says bitterly.

"Now now, no need to be so rude, Daniel. Hasn't your mother ever taught you manners?"

"Has your mother ever taught you manners? Apparently not, considering the fact that you're a murderer." Danny retorts.

"Oh please Daniel, I didn't come to fight you, nor did I come to argue with you."

"What, did you come to kill me?"

"No...well not you at least." Danny only glares at him.

"What do you want then? Haven't you caused enough problems, you stupid vampire ghost." Plasmius's eye twitches.

"Look Daniel, my patience is wearing thin, so I'll just give you what I came to give you." Suddenly Plasmius throws a yellow folder at Danny.

"What's this?"

"Oh, just a bit of help for you my boy."

"Wha-"

" _Ta."_ Suddenly Plasmius was gone, leaving Danny alone with the mystery folder.

"What the heck?" He opens the folder and his eyes go wide. "No way...the answers to the C.A.T...HELLO GREAT FUTURE."

Two Days Later

"So are you going to return the test answers or not?" Sam asks.

"I will, I will. I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"You mean like maybe... _after_ the test." Tucker comments.

"Danny, don't you think that it's a little weird that your arch-nemesis gave you answers to a test you need to do well on?" Sam comments.

"Yeah, but what's the worse that him giving me this can do? Get me an A? Whatever it is he's planning I can deal with it later."

As the three friends talked, they didn't realize that Mr. Lancer was right next to the door of the teachers lounge, hearing every word. Quickly he gets up, grabs the keys and opens the suitcase that contained the C.A.T answers...or at least it was supposed to. He gasps at the fact that the case was empty and void of any test papers.

* * *

"So my options are Harvard, Yale or Stanford and I can't make up my mind." Jazz tells her group of friends who look obviously annoyed and they all begin to walk away from her. "So...see ya after school?...No?"

"Ms. Fenton " Jazz turns around and sees Mr. Lancer. "May I speak with you after school?" He said in a very serious tone, Jazz only gave him a confused look.

Later on

"So you're saying Danny stole the C.A.T test answers, but how?"

"I don't know, unless your brother suddenly gained the ability to turn invisible and reach through solid objects." Jazz nervously gulps.

"But Mr. Lancer, you still have no proof Danny took the test answers."

"Fair enough. He has up until the test to return the answers. _But_ if he cheats I won't just fail him, I'll destroy his future."

* * *

Finally, it's done! The machine I've been working on since the incident with Vortex is done. It will allow me to erase any memory I'd like from anyone who I hook it up to. Not only that, but it also allows me to create artificial memories to take their place. Sadly it only works while I'm in my ghost form, but that's only a minor defect. Everything is going perfectly, now all that there's left to do is sit back and watch as my plans come into play. I'm already having Daniel's room fixed up and ready. An evil smile shows on my face.

"Everything is set for your arrival, I'll be seeing you sooner than anyone may realize, _my little badger. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA."_

* * *

 ** _Oh nooo. It's almost the end guys. Aren't you excited? Well, anyways, leave your reviews and comments. I read all of them and I always appreciate them._**

 ** _I'll see you guys later. Peace._**


	10. Vlad Masters

Friday after school

'Since tomorrow is the C.A.T test, I just have to look through Danny's room really quick and once I prove to myself Danny doesn't have the answers, I'll have a clear conscience.' Jazz thinks to herself as she sneaks into Danny's room while he's at the movies. She begins rummaging through his junk spread out all around his room. She gets to a small table that is full of papers all in a messy pile until she spots a semi-thick yellow folder. She opens it and her eyes nearly pop out of her head. "I-it's true. Danny's a cheater!" Jazz feels an overwhelming disappointment in her brother, a feeling that's very new to her since she's always been proud of Danny and all the good that he does. She never imagined that he'd be capable of doing something like this. She felt so frustrated and confused that she didn't know what else to do other than cry.

"There, there, no need to cry Jasmine." Jazz's tears suddenly stop when she hears a familiar voice. She doesn't remember who it belonged to, but she does know she has heard it before somewhere.

"Wh-who's there?"

"No one, dear." She hears the voice shockingly close to her ear. She begins to slowly head to the door before she was grabbed and yanked up into the air. "Ah ah ah." The ghost scolds her as if she were a 5 year old child. "I need you to do something for me first."

"What makes you think I'd listen to you, you stupid ghost."

"The fact that you don't have a choice if you listen or not." Who does this voice belong to? She knows she's heard it but she can't remember! Suddenly red eyes appear out of no where and were staring straight into Jazz, hypnotizing her.

"Tomorrow you are to go where ever your parents go, do you understand?"

"...Yes."

"Good." The voice said sounding very satisfied that his hypnotism worked. "You may have your own conscience, but not you own actions."

"Yes." Is all she can reply with, but inside she's having a whirlpool of thoughts and emotions.

"Before I let you go I have one more thing to do." Suddenly Jazz feels something enter her body and then everything become blank. Her eyes turn red and she's completely at his mercy.

"Now." Over-shadowed Jazz begins to say. "Time to inform my teacher about these unfortunate news." Jazz begins to laugh and head out the door.

Once Jazz arrives at school she heads straight to Lancers classroom where she knew he'd be.

 ** _Knock knock knock_**

She walks in and spots Lancer eating a burger at his desk.

"Ms. Fenton? What do you need, can't you see I'm very busy?" She only rolls her eyes and hands Lancer the folder. "What's this?...Raisin in the Sun!" He yells. "The answers?"

"Dani- My brother _did_ have them."

"I knew it! Jasmine tell your parents I want to talk to them tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Okay Mr. Lancer!" She says sounding too excited. "Should we say Nasty Burger at 7:30?"

"I suppose that works. Make sure they're there." Jazz exited the room, shuts the door and begins to smile.

"Oh don't worry. They will. **_Muhahahaha."_**

* * *

"I can't find it guys!"

"Where'd you put it?"

"Right here, Sam!"

"Danny, as much as I'd love to help you find your cheating papers, I have to get home." Tucker begins grabbing his stuff

"Yeah, me too."

"Ugh, all right. See you guys tomorrow?"

"Yup, we _do_ have a test to take."

"Right, well bye guys."

"Bye," both Sam and Tucker say.

"Now where did I put the test?" He began to grow frustrated, when suddenly Danny was thrown against the wall by a net."

"...Skulker!"

"Hello there, ghost child."

Meanwhile 

"Did you just hear Danny yell?" Tucker asks Sam as they walked home.

"Yeah. Do you think he's in trouble?"

"It's probably a ghost, Danny can handle that himself, I have to get home."

"Yeah you're righ-" Sam stops talking when she sees a blue vampire looking ghost appear.

"Hello children, you must be Daniel's friends, correct?"

"W-who are you?" Tucker asks.

"Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius."

"Plasmius? You're the ghost who wants to kill Danny!" Sam realizes.

"Kill Daniel? Oh please, that's the last thing I'd like to do. I just want to kill his family."

"B-but why?" Tucker finds enough courage to ask.

"Because he's mine."

"What?"

"I'm Daniel's real father. He is mine."

"No way. His real dad is a ghost?" Sam sounded uncertain.

"No you foolish girl. I'm a half ghost, just like Daniel." Plasmius transforms and shows his human self.

"Wait a second, you're-"

"Vlad Masters, nice to meet you."

"You're an evil billionaire? How cliché." Sam says almost bored.

"What do you want with us anyways, dude?"

"To get rid of you two."

"What! Why?" Both friends say at the same time.

"Because Daniel relies on you two too much and I can't have that. He should just need me and me only!"

"Wow dude, you seriously are some messed up fruitloop."

"Yes, well, your opinion doesn't matters, you're still going to die." Vlad transforms back into Plasmius and quickly shoots an ecto-energy blast, leaving the two unconscious. He flies them to the Nasty Burger and ties them to the roof. Vlad makes a call.

"I'm finished, Skulker. There's no need to distract Daniel any more." He puts his phone away and begins to laugh like a lunatic. 'Everything is going according to plan,' he thinks.

The next day

"Oh man, I'm gonna be so late." Danny finally gets his pants on and is about to head out the door when...

"Late again, Daniel?" Danny turns around and sees _him._

"Plasmius."

"Going off to go cheat on a test, hmm?"

"I actually didn't cheat, I didn't even look at the answers." Danny turns into Phantom and drops his backpack. "What did you come here for?"

"To finish the job."

"You're here to kill me aren't you." Danny tries to act brave, but Vlad quickly saw through his superhero act.

"Now, dear boy, doing that would put all my plans to waste."

"What do you mean?"

"Ohh nothing you need to concern yourself with." Danny had enough of this ghost trying to confuse him and just finally attacked him.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Fenton. This is the Nasty Burger. When people fail, _this_ is where they end up. Whether they fail because they don't study or because they cheated." The couple only gasp.

"Did Danny cheat?" Jack asks Mr. Lancer.

'Who was that ghost. Why is he forcing me to stand here with my parents.' Jazz couldn't do anything but hopelessly think to herself as she tried to make sense of all of this.

"YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Jazz hears Sam yell, but she didn't know from where.

"Was that Sam?" Maddie asks her. Jazz could only shrug.

'Why do we have to leave? What's going on.?' From the corner of her eye, she sees the ghost Danny calls Skulker, light a fire. Her eyes grow big.

* * *

Danny tries to catch his breath, when Plasmius sends another blast at him. He weakly puts up another shield.

"Plasmius, why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Silly boy. My goal wasn't to kill you, it was to distract."

"What?"

* * *

'I have to move!' Jazz tries to struggle against the spell the ghost put on her. 'What is he planning? Who was he?' Her eyes widen and suddenly Jazz's life flashes before her eyes and the last thing that escapes her lips was...

"I-it was Vlad Masters all along." She figured it out.

 ** _BOOOOOOOM_**

 ** _CRASH_**

But it was too late.

* * *

 **Quick heads up, the next chapter may or may not be the last. Who knows.**


	11. Funerals and Memories Pass

"What was that?"

" _That_ , my dear boy, was me finally getting rid of all my pest."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your family and friends, Daniel. They're finally gone."

"What! No, no, no, no, no." Daniel is about to fly towards the explosion, but I caught him before he did.

"Now, now dear child. Even if you went, there's nothing you can do about it." He turns around with tears rolling down his face.

"I-it's all your fault... I'LL KILL YO-AHHHHH." I shock him until he falls asleep.

"Shhh, don't worry, your dad will take care of everything."

* * *

I put on the nicest tuck I owned. I have to look nice for one of the best days of my life, don't I? Today is the day of the Fenton family funeral, also the funeral of Daniel's two friends. Not only that, but it's the day I get full custody of Daniel and get to bring him home. After getting my best lawyers, getting custody of Daniel wasn't all that difficult. His other family members did put up a fight, I must admit, but after revealing that I was Daniel's real father and getting blood tested to prove it, the odds were in my favour. I already had all of Daniel's things moved to my home, but the lawyers informed me that I had to wait until after the funeral to truly have Daniel with me. My plan is almost finished, well, time to go attend the funeral.

I find myself sitting next to a very depressed looking Daniel, in a room full of his relatives. I decided to have an open casket funeral, I love seeing Jack and Madeline laying there. There's also another plus to having this type of funeral, once Daniel took a glance at his 'family,' he burst into tears and began clinging onto me. I had to force myself not to smirk, this is absolutely a very good day. Their daughter Jasmine, I felt nothing towards her whatsoever, so she really doesn't make me feel anything, but looking at Maddie fills me with the best joy I've had in years. I told you Madeline that I'd make you regret it. And here you are, pathetically about to be put 10 feet into the ground, while I have our son hugging and sobbing onto my chest. I can't wait to bring Daniel home!

Finally all those boring funerals are over and I walk Daniel into my- _our_ house.

* * *

"Did you like your room, son?" He flinches a little. It was the next morning after breakfast.

"C-could you not call me that... _he_ used to call me that." By he, I suppose he means the fat oaf. We walk into into the living room and take a seat on the sofa.

"Of course, I'm sorry Daniel. I'm here for you if you ever need to talk. Would you like some coffee.?" He stays silent for a moment and just nods. His eyes look so lifeless. I suppose losing someone he cares about does that. I only shrug and order a maid to make us coffee.

"Daniel, I'll be here with you. This whole accident must be very hard for you."

"IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT." He had a small outburst, I'm sure he's going to be having these quite often. The maid come in and hands us our coffee.

"Oh? What was it then, dear boy?"

"It was a ghost!"

"Daniel, ghost don't exist."

"Yes they do! You have to believe me, Vlad. It was that ghost!" His eyes began tearing up. "It was him. He's been following me ever since that college reunion. He ruined my life!" I believe I actually made it turn for the better, but oh well.

"Daniel, you are trying to cope with your suffering, so it's only natural that you'd start making these things up." He begins to realize that he can't change my mind and now thinks I won't believe him, but I know he's right.

A week later

"Would you like to play video games?"

"No..." Suddenly he begins to burst into tears. Quickly I'm at his side hugging him. He begins clinging onto my neck and sobbing into my shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay Daniel." I pet his hair. "I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere." I cooed.

"I-I just want this pain to go away Vlad. It hurts so much. I don't know what to do any more."

"Don't worry Daniel, I'll take care of you I promise." We hold each other for a very long time and I enjoy every moment.

* * *

"Hey...dad?" I smile, well this is some progress.

"Yes, son?"

"How did you end up being my dad and not..."

"Jack? Well, Daniel that is a very long story." I began telling him the tale, well a much nicer version, and he sat there listening very intently.

2 months later

He's been locked in his room and it's starting to worry me. He doesn't eat much and I think it's about time I finish my plan.

 ** _Knock knock knock._**

"Daniel?"

No response.

I just walk in any ways. I hear soft crying.

"Daniel?" I say somewhat concerned. I go towards the bed and sit down next to him. "Daniel?" I try again.

"Please, just go away...please." I hear from under the covers.

"Daniel, what if I had a way to stop your pain, would you let me do it?" Well that got his attention, he uncovers his tear ridden face and looks up at me.

"Are you serious?" I only smile at him and nod. Suddenly, he jumps up and begins hugging me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Hugging has been something we've been doing a lot lately and I have to admit, it's the best thing in the world.

"Tomorrow all right, little badger?"

"Okay." I get up and as I'm about to walk away, a small hand grabs my wrist. "Can you umm...stay with me?"

"Until you fall asleep?" I raise an amused eyebrow at him.

"N-no. Like...sleep here with me." This sounded too good to be true.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah, I don't want to be alone."

"And you never will be again, because I'm here." I get into my pajamas, go back to Daniels room and climb into the bed. I hold my little badger in his sleep. It appears that he's having a bad dream.

"Shh. It's okay, daddy's here and he's never letting you go again."

The next day

"Do I really need to be strapped onto this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the machine won't work unless you are." That was a complete lie, it was only for Daniel not to get violent, since this machine only works with me in my ghost form after all. Daniel only huffs in frustration.

"Okay, get it over with."

"Patience, dear boy." I get out a needle.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what is that?"

"Oh this? Well, I need you to be unconscious or else it will be very painful for you."

"Oh..." I grab his arm and poke the needle through his skin. He makes a pained expression.

"All right, you'll be out like a light soon."

"Okay...shouldn't you turn the machine on?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you, this machine can only be turned on by ghost energy." Daniels eyes grow wide

"But I thought you didn't believe in ghost?"

"Oh, I lied, I do because..." I turn into Plasmius. "Because I'm half ghost." Saying Daniel was angry to see me was an understatement, he was furious.

"It-it-it was you! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" He began fighting against the restraints.

"Now Daniel, no need to get violent."

"VIOLENT DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU. IT'S YOUR FAULT. YOU RUINED MY LIFE. YOU AREN'T MY FATHER, YOU'RE A MURDERER WHO KILLED HIM. WHO TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY." I let him have his little outburst. After I'm done, he won't even remember the buffoon. The shot began to finally work.

"It's your fault! I'll kill you! It's your fault. It's your fau-." There, now he was unconscious. I got to work. I'm taking all his memories with his mother and Jack. It'll be like he never had a sibling or those two annoying friends of his. I'll give him artificial memories of the two of us, I'll be his entire life.

After a couple hours, I was done and Daniel began to wake up.

"Daniel?"

"..."

"Son?" Did it work?

"..."

"Are you all right?" He looks up at me and just stares.

"Little badger?'

"...Dad? What happened, where am I?"

A devious smile began to appear on my face. It worked!

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"What happened?"

"You were sick remember? I cured you?"

"You did?"

"Yes, now that it's done, how about some video games?" Daniel began to smile brightly, he hasn't done that since before his family was obliterated.

"Sounds awesome dad!"

I release Daniel and we began to walk to the game room. It took nearly 14 years, but he's now at my side. You lose Madeline because what's mine is mine, no matter what and nothing is going to separate us ever again.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **So that was the end guys. This was my first fanfiction, ever, how'd you like it? If you have any other stories or ideas you'd like me to write about, you should tell me and I'll probably do it. Any ways, thanks for reading my story! I'll see you guys next time.**_


End file.
